Moi, cet autre
by I'm a Panda Gameuse
Summary: Je vous présent un travail d'écriture crée lors d'un cours de français :D


**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Ça fait longtemps !**

 **Aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour une histoire, crée en cours de français avec pour thème "Moi, cet autre". Cela consistait à créer une histoire sur nous, en se dépossédant de son corps et "jouer" la rencontre avec nous-mêmes avec aucun détails concernant la personne que l'on incarnait.**

 **À travers ce récit, vous apprendrez à un peu mieux me connaître je l'espère.**

 **Enjoy the reading :D**

* * *

 ** _Moi, cet autre_**

Je descendis de ce taxi, devant le magasin Primark sur Wall Street. Je payai ma course, dix dollars soixante-trois et saluai le chauffeur. D'un pas pressé, je passai les portes automatiques de la grande boutique. Un coup d'œil à gauche, un coup d'œil à droite et j'avais déjà repéré la collection qui m'intéressait. Je montai les escaliers qui menaient vers la nouvelle gamme d'automne. Je parcourrai les rayons d'un regard vif. Quelques pantalons, tops, blouses et autres attrapés au passage et me voilà en direction des cabines.

Arrivée dans l'espèce de pièce emplies de portes et éclairée par des lumières tamisées, j'aperçu une jeune fille, concentrée sur son reflet. Elle s'observait attentivement de haut en bas, de bas en haut pour finalement stopper son regard sur ses cuisses. Elle grimaça. Elle semblait se retenir de se retourner. La fillette, brune, presque blonde avec la lumière de la salle, se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Je décelais une once de tristesse dans son regard lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur son visage. Elle se détourna vite et retourna dans la cabine. J'eus à peine le temps de voir un collier doré en forme de Triforce, l'objet culte d'une licence nommée _The Legend of Zelda_. Elle devait aimer les jeux vidéo.

Cette fille, celle que j'observais depuis quelques minutes déjà, m'intriguait. Elle me semblait gentille et douce mais d'un autre côté froide et renfermée. Pas une fois je ne l'avais vu sourire en toisant sa silhouette. Que penser d'elle ? Était-elle complexée ou remarquait-elle juste les quelques kilos qu'elle avait peut-être pris alors qu'elle suivait un régime stricte ? Chassant ces pensées d'un geste de main, j'entrai, à mon tour, dans la cabine d'essayage. Je me disais que jamais plus je n'allai la croiser. Ce n'était qu'un passage de plus dans cette vie de mouvement après tout.

En partant, je la croisai de nouveau dans les étalages emplis de chaussures. Je l'entendis chantonner un air que je reconnus. Elle semblait passionnée par ces bottines noires à talons qui se trouvaient face à elle. D'un geste rapide, elle remonta ses lunettes noires en remettant sa mèche derrière le reste de ses cheveux puis elle se mordit la lèvre à nouveau. Elle le refit plusieurs fois, je compris alors que c'était un tic. Je me dirigeai vers l'entrée et partis sans rien acheter – ils n'avaient rien qui m'intéressait et qui était à ma taille –.

Le trafic ce jour-là. Ah, New York, capitale du bruit et des taxis jaunes. Je choisi donc de prendre le métro. Lui aussi était bondé, bien évidemment qu'il l'était. Je réussi à grappiller une place, à côté d'une jeune femme, environ la vingtaine, qui tapotait ses doigts sur son portfolio, signe de stress courant chez les femmes. Elle arborait un blouson noir, un _perfecto_ , comme disent les experts, avec un pull bordeaux, un pantalon noir et des bottines en cuir. Son visage pâle me rappelait quelque chose. Peut-être l'avais-je déjà croisée ? C'est ce geste, lui, qui me rafraîchi la mémoire. Lunettes, mèche, main dans les cheveux, lèvre. Ça y était. La fillette du magasin. Celle qui m'avait perturbée pendant quelques jours. Son visage n'avait pas tellement changé : un regard attentif au moindre détail, concentré des lèvres hydratées et intensément colorées, légèrement entrouvertes un nez fin de bonnes petites joues et une fossette au menton. Son corps, lui, avait bien changé : pas très grande plutôt fine une taille marquée et des jambes bien taillées. Sa peau était blanche, légèrement rougie par le froid et ses joues rosées.

J'entamai la conversation :

─L'on ne se serait pas déjà rencontrées ?

Oui je savais pertinemment que c'était elle, mais il fallait que je lui parle. Son visage abandonna sa mine dure et sérieuse pour laisser place à un visage doux et rassurant.

─ Oui, c'est très possible seulement je ne m'en souviens plus, je m'excuse, ma mémoire est plutôt nulle et à court terme…  
─ Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, elle rit gênée, où allez-vous ?  
─Je vais à mon cours de photo, elle serra son portfolio, je voudrais beaucoup être photographe… Seulement à côté des autres je ne me sens pas à la hauteur et je les envies… À vrai dire je suis plutôt jalouse…, elle baissa les yeux.

Je compris qu'elle manquait de confiance en elle. Elle était gentille et timide, cela se voyait. Mais elle semblait avoir plusieurs façades, plusieurs personnalités. Ses yeux verts regardaient les autres passagers toujours aussi attentivement. Elle était pensive.

Je sortis du métro me disant qu'elle était sérieuse et appliquée. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les quelques clichés qu'elle m'avait montré. Elle semblait vraiment douce et je me disais qu'elle devait prendre soin de ses amis. Elle chantonnait continuellement et j'avais aperçu sur son téléphone différents styles de chanson. Elle aimait le rock, les musiques douces, la pop et d'autres choses encore. Une amoureuse de la musique et du chant, cela ne faisait aucun doute. J'avais l'impression de bien la connaître et en même elle était emplie de surprises. Elle semblait avoir une longue histoire derrière. Peut-être un passé difficile ? Si j'avais pu je lui aurais demandé son numéro pour en savoir plus sur elle.

* * *

 **Voilà j'espère que cela vous aura plus :D Cela à a été écrit en environ une demi heure c'est pour ça que ce n'est pas très long et je m'en excuse :/  
**

 **Je m'excuse aussi pour les potentielles fautes de conjugaison. Je n'aime pas ça et je suis pas très douée...**

 **N'oubliez pas la petite review avant de partir et si ce n'est pas encore fait, vous pouvez me follow sur Twitter :D (ImaPandaGameuse)**

 **Merci à tous de me suivre et à bientôt !  
**

 **Bisouilles je vous aime !**


End file.
